1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flange for a fuel pump module and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a flange for a fuel pump module, which includes an adhesion enhancing member so that there is no gap between a power supply terminal and a flange forming resin material, thus further increasing injection efficiency and sealing performance, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, devices such as gasoline or diesel engines which receive liquid fuel to operate vehicles and so on include a fuel tank for storing fuel, and a fuel pump module provided in the fuel tank so that fuel stored in the fuel tank is forcibly fed to the engine.
The fuel pump module is shown in FIG. 1.
The fuel pump module includes a flange assembly 1 affixed to a fuel tank, and a reservoir body assembly 2 connected to the lower surface of the flange assembly 1 by means of guide rods 3 and including a fuel filter and a fuel pump.
Specifically, the flange assembly 1 includes a feed port 11 for delivering fuel, a flange 10 having a valve seat 12 for seating a valve, a valve (not shown) provided to the valve seat 12 of the flange 10, and a power supply terminal 13 integratedly injected with the flange 10.
The power supply terminal is formed of a material having high conductivity so that a power source of an automobile is connected thereto, and thereby the fuel pump is operated. When the flange is injected, the power supply terminal may be integratedly assembled using insert molding or over-molding.
Alongside the recent use of biofuel or common rail systems, the flange which directly contacts fuel is also required to resist heat and thus is made of a plastic resin.
However, the resin having high heat resistance also has a high melting point, making it difficult to perform an injection process, and also upon cooling, drastic changes in temperature may decrease the adhesion between the power supply terminal and the resin, undesirably creating a gap between them.
In cases where the gap is created between the power supply terminal and the resin material, the fuel or gas may be discharged from the fuel tank via the gap and thus airtightness is no longer maintained.
Furthermore, from an environmental point of view, tighter restrictions are imposed on the gases discharged from vehicles, in particular, hydrocarbons.
Also, it is difficult to simply check with the naked eye whether such a gap is created, undesirably causing a deterioration in production efficiency.